everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Nimble
Elizabeth Nimble is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Elizabeth is the daughter of Mary from Mary had a Little Lamb ''and Jack B. Nimble. Proper, kind, and anything in between, you would never guess that Elizabeth is not a princess and has a wild twin sister who is the complete opposet of her. Neither the less, Liz is an animal lover who loves her short little nursery rhymes and sides as a royal. Character Personality Elizabeth is your sweet little commoner, innocent and everything. Unlike her wild twin sister, Eve, Liz is calm, caring, and takes time just to think. Things Eve thinks are crazy. As the next Mary, Elizabeth has always been very found of animals, such has her sheep, Snowflake. Liz grew up in a small town outside of bookend, but she loved going to EAH with her father and seeing all the future princess and knights, villians and fairies. As a young girl, Elizabeth always looked up to those princess and had her heart set on being one. A Dreamer is a perfect way to describe Elizabeth. She dreams of things she could never be, thinks of things she could never do and as Eve says "Doesn't live in reality" She sees herself has the perfect princess, even though she doesn't have the tiniest bit of royalty in her. This is, probably, because she is the oldest out of three and always must set and example for her younger sisters, even though they don't fallow her. Elizabeth has once tried to convenience Eve to "be like her" but Eve didn't care to listen and just said that Liz needs to get her heads out of the clouds. Appearance Elizabeth looks very much like her mother, sharing the fallowing traits: curly strawberry blonde hair, peach skin, and sparkling blue eyes. Elizabeth looks some what like Eve since they are identical twins, expect for the fact Eve cut her hair, Elizabeth always wears makeup, and Eve got tired of brushing her hair so her hair is more crazy than Fairytale Mary Had A Little Lamb + Jack Be Nimble Mary Had a Little Lamb (Mothers Story) and Jack Be Nimble (Father's story) How Elizabeth comes into it Mary and Jack had gone to school to gather and were kind of friends. When Whiteness, Mary's lamb came to school, Jack took the blame. There friendship grew and grew. During there course of Ever After High, the good friends fell in love. After High school the started dating then got married. Then Mary had Elizabeth and Eve. Two years after Dawn was born. Oh yeah and: Liz had a little lamb, whos fur was white as her mothers and whenever eve scared her she ran to Liz The sheep fallowed her to school one day and Eve scared it away And Liz was sad So the end Relationships Family Mary Nimble Elizabeth had always perfered her mother over her father, or anyone else in her family. While Eve went and did crazy stuff wither her father, Elizabeth stayed to do things more her pace with her mother. Jack B. Nimble Elizabeth has never been close to her father because he was energetic, crazy, and wild. Liz has said muiltable times that he "sets a made example for his childern and should be more like mother". Elizabeth sees that her father highly influenced her younger sisters and that if they turn out badly, he has himself to blame. (Liz always acts as an adult around her father because she feels almost as he is not her father, and she shouldn't be herself around him) Eve Nimble Liz and Eve weren't always that close even though most twins are two peas in a pod. Elizabeth is calm, proper, careful, and all that. Eve, on the other hand was crazy, anything but proper, not thoughtful at all. Liz does care deeply for Eve because they are twin sisters after all. Liz sees that Eve cares about her behind her i don't care and rebellious nature, mostly in being the over protective sister, Dawn Nimble Elizabeth has always been fond of Dawn, and had always tried to be there for her. As a ten year old girl, Elizabeth always wanted to spend time with her three year old sister at the time. She hoped that she could have a sister she could have little tea parties with and hang with animals and not an ''Eve. ''But Elizabeth found out that her little sister looked up to Eve rather than her. Elizabeth's aunt on her mothers side is Little Bo Peep, and Lily-Bo Peep is her cousin. Friends Elizabeth states that her best friends are her sisters, her cousin Lily-Bo, and Missy Muffet. She wants to consider Apple and Briar her friends, but has only meet them a few times. While she personally loves her little group of nursery rhymes, she's really like to have more friends and befriend a few princess, like little five year old her had dreamed of every night for years. Liz considers Princess Common Sense and her cousin, Princess Poem her acquaintances, and can sometimes be seen with C.S She is currently open for friends. Roommate [1] Romance Elizabeth has had crushes her and there, but never found herself close. Mostly because someone was very over protective *coughCougheveCoughtCough* Enemies Elizabeth doesn't exactly have "enemies" but a few people she has grudges against. Pet Her sheep, Snowflake is the lamb of Whiteness, Mary's sheep. Snowflake and Libby have been trough everything together. '''Elizabeth is currently open for friends and enemies.' Outfits Quotes Notes *The name "Elizabeth" was really a name not to be picked for her because it is to long. But then I suggested "Libby" would be her nickname, and the name used in the song. *Elizabeth has no meaning what so ever for this, but sometimes people just like names and go with it. *Elizabeth was created at lunch with Grimms friend P. Chip. *Elizabeth sometimes goes by her mothers maiden name "Peep *I have no idea why me and P. Chip are somewhat shipping Jack Be Nimble and Mary nor how Liz and Eve came to be. Don't question us. *Liz and Eve are identical twins. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Jack Be Nimble Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Mary Had a Little Lamb